Playing God
by Person With Many Aliases
Summary: God these days seemed to have trouble striking sinners dead. She fixed that problem beautifully.


"Gunslinger Girl" Series property of Aida Yu

Original Characters property of author Person With Many Aliases

A/N: Even though this was obviously a One-Shot, everybody kept asking for more, so I concede. I'll do one on each Handsome team, and see if the audience interest is still there on the way through. Still not completely sure about guns, so again, if I screw up. Well, whatever.

-

-

-

_She prayed it would stop one day. But they day never seemed to come. She couldn't even remember if she had a family. All she saw now was the bed in the dark room, the video camera, and the hands everywhere that touched her naked body._

_They made it a business out of farming her body to greedy eyes on the internet. They would receive replies back from interested parties._

"_can u fuck her while shes high? thx."_

"_Tie her up and whip her till there's blood."_

"_try it up d ass, lol"_

_She wasn't sure when it would stop._

_She prayed it would stop one day, whenever her mouth wasn't stuffed with the men's semen. It came one day._

_A police sting. They finally found the child porn and prostitution ring hideout. They barged in. They didn't expect the criminals to protect their business so fiercely. A Gunfight._

_She happened to be in the middle of it._

_She half-woke up, clinging to a worthless life by her fingernails in a hospital bed. Two men above her. She could only remember the determined hard line of his mouth._

"_You sure you want this one?"_

_"I know this is the one."_

-

-

-

**It is mine to avenge; I will repay… - Deuteronomy 32:35**

-

-

-

**Person With Many Aliases presents:**

"**Playing God"**

**A Gunslinger Girl Fanfiction**

**-**

**-**

**-**

She often wondered what the hell was up with her name. She often wondered what the hell Jose was on when he thought up the name.

Jihad.

What sort of fucking retard decided 'Jihad' was a usable name? Sure it was exotic, and she loved it, since Jose was the one who gave her her name.

But the other girls had perfectly normal names. Matilda, Janie, and that new girl in the new Handsome Blue team… whatever it was. She was still going through the ropes, so the original three girls hadn't had time yet to sit down and talk with her.

But seriously, now she was called Jihad of all things. In America of all places. Way to fucking go, Jose, just name me after the first thing that comes to mind when you put "Middle East" and "Terrorist" together. She asked him once why that for a name. 'I thought it sounded interesting' was the answer.

Fucking retard.

"You missed completely."

Jihad winced as she looked through the scope at the mostly unharmed cardboard man. It wasn't even that far…

"You were distracted again, weren't you?"

Damn, Jose could look scary when he wanted to, even if he was huggable most of the time. Dark hair and dark eyes and a grim dark look made Jihad sweat, or at least want to sweat. She wasn't sure if there were any sweat glands left in her body after the mechanization. She gave a slightly fearful, slightly worried look up at her Handler.

"S-sorry Jose! I'll do better!"

Jose sort of stared, but eventually warmed up in his usual "Forgive-all" grin. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it next time." He ruffled her hair.

Jihad was slightly miffed. She wasn't sure whether to squeal in joy at the touch, or get annoyed at being treated like a spoiled little girl… a **normal** spoiled little girl.

"Anyways, again." Jose commanded, looking through his binoculars.

She made sure to actually be looking through scope this time.

Boom. Headshot.

"Again."

Boom. Headshot.

"Again!"

Boom. Headshot.

"Again!"

Click.

Jose lowered his viewing glass. He wiped his forehead at the afternoon sun, and shrugged. "This is a good time to stop for today. Go get yourself cleaned up. I don't like my girl smelling like gun-oil and dirt all day."

"Um… okay."

That was that. Jihad headed back to the dorms, stripped and showered said smells away as fast as possible. She then shoved herself into her clothing at about the same speed, looking in the mirror so she could be sure she would be presentable.

Army Camo. That was all she could bear to wear. Anything patterned like the army, tailor-made to her size. Tough jackets, baggy pants, leather boots, colors of deserts and forests and urban. Short brown hair with horrendous bangs (Jose understood why), and brown eyes. She glared at her 11-year-old cuteness.

After being a fucking child-whore (She really should stop swearing. It only reminded her of the past. Fuck the past), for God knows how long, the last thing she needed was to be cute, or to dress cute. She wanted to dress like she could kill.

She still looked cute. Cute little child soldier. Goddamn.

"Oh, hello Jihad." Came the familiar voice. Jihad turned around to see her friend in Handsome White Pearl, Matilda. The two of them bunked together in the same room. Good girl, Matilda was, even if she was just ever slightly nutty. It was a general consensus that White Pearl was the nuttiest of them so far, with their fucked up philosophy of Live Fast, Die Young.

"Oh, hey Matilda! Um… how's it going?"

"Oh, very good! I think my score's down to 150 now!"

"Hey, pretty good!"

Smiles around. Eventually Jihad moved to sit by the table in the middle of the dorm room. Matilda decided to keep standing.

"Did you hear, Jihad?"

"Hear what?"

"I think the two of us are going out on a job together today."

"Really? What about Janie?"

"I think it's too heavy for her style."

"It's always that."

There was a lull for a while.

"Jihad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you try to purposely dislike Mr. Joseph?"

"Matilda, I don't 'puposely' dislike Jose. I just don't like him."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have to try to be mean to him."

"What makes you think I'm only trying!"

"I don't know. It's just that even though Mr. Joseph gives you presents and treats, you always try to look mean at him and pick fights, even though he's to forgiving to start an argument. But whenever he gets serious, you always become… submissive?"

"Ugh, god, Matilda, don't use that word around me." Jihad groaned before she leaned into the table.

"Sorry."

Another lull. Jihad filled it up this time.

"…I don't want to be cute…" She mumbled into her folded arms.

"Oh. You dislike him being kind?"

"It's not that… part of me hates the feeling of being coddled and being a pretty princess. Another part loves actually being coddled and being a princess… It confuses me sometimes…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure it all out. It's not like our shelf-life is that short."

"Suppose so."

It was about that time that Matilda's handler poked his grin through the door, since the grin was his face practically. "Matildaaa."

"Yes, Mr. Leon?"

"Time to kill. Handsome Red is accompanying us as well."

"Okay."

-

-

-

They were purposely going for overkill today; make a big show of it. Some Mob Boss thought he was going to get away with it. He already bailed, and he was pompously going to strut around with that limousine of his. Prick. The Handsome Men were going to send a lead love letter from the US government to the Mafia about matters of big shots thinking of getting away.

Handsome Red was going in with a M107 Anti-Materials Gun. The thing was designed to use ammo that put holes in metal, not speaking even of what would happen of normal flesh. Handsome White Pearl was on stand-by to ensure the straggler numbers were low enough to ensure only eyewitnesses, not retaliation.

For the most part, Handsome Red had free reign on landing whatever hell it wished.

Jihad absorbed this information, while the assembled team roared down the highway inside a black van. She wondered what was with the freedom.

"Jihad?" Jose called out.

She turned up from the various probabilities of why to look at her handler that looked absolutely stunning in his black business suit. "Yes?"

"…When you go there, don't worry about the clean up. Don't worry about what I think. Just go wild."

"…Okay?"

"Good."

Apparently that was all, as Jose turned his head back out the window, thoughtful about something.

Now Jihad was really wondering what the fuck the freedom was all about.

-

-

-

Handsome Red settled itself on a rooftop that commanded a pretty good portion of the main street of the city. If the strutting Mob Boss bastard was going to strut, he would strut here.

The black Limo appeared like clockwork far away, down on the streets. A small row of smaller cars behind him served transport for the man's bodyguards.

Jihad snorted. She was allowed to go wild, and Matilda was handling the enemy numbers. She was going wild.

Slamming a black magazine into the underside of her rifle, Jihad pulled back on the Bolt to load the first round into the chamber. She looked through the scope, gave a little evil smile to herself, as she looked down at the car like it was an ant under a magnifying glass. She loved being the sniper. She could reach out and touch anything she wanted like this. She felt almost beyond human sometimes before she took her first shot.

Thunder, a bolt of lead lightning. The Limousine front crumpled inwards, destroying the engine. As the Limo screeched to a halt, a bodyguard car or two slammed into the backside of the Limo.

Jihad did her best from laughing aloud at the stupidity of the cars. She could imagine them freaking out right now. She took aim for the limo driver first, though the black glass. The window shattered in an explosion of blood.

From there, she took a few potshots at the roof of the Limo. She probably wouldn't hit the Boss, but she'd spook him up, as he'd watch his bodyguards inside his car explode.

Men were starting to pour out of the other cars by then, wielding automatics and semi automatics of various sizes. Matilda was immediately out, striding confidently sideways while unloading her two pistols into the crowd with precision aim. Jihad helped her from her vantage point, ripping men apart with her trigger finger, taking out men out of Matilda's vision that could present a threat to her.

By then Jose's voice cut in with something very important. "The target is emerging."

The Mobser kicked open the door and started waddling away, towards another car that worked.

Seeing that fat hulking form, Jihad grimaced. The grimace turned into a frown, the frown into something hateful. Something snapped inside Jihad.

She could immediately envision the fat man in another place. That fat, ugly man. Fat, ugly pedophile. Fat. Ugly. Crouching over a bed naked. Laughing to himself. Fat, and ugly and fucking. Tears, little girls. Fat, ugly pedophile with his fat ugly hands groping naked girls. Fat, ugly, thinking he had the money to do whatever he liked, to taste whatever he wanted.

The signs were all there. Jihad saw red.

She reached out and ripped the man's legs out from under him. She took careful aim for the head.

Boom. Headshot.

Boom. Headshot.

Boom. Headshot.

Boom. Pulpy Headshot.

Boom…

She hissed hatred at that form that jerked back and forth from the rounds she was thrusting into his body. She kept firing until she wasted the entire clip.

Jose didn't interrupt her.

-

-

-

It was nighttime. Matilda went to the firing range again in one of Leon's "shoot all night" drills. Jose took Jihad out for a night in a city for a little celebration.

Jose was smart enough to call the thing a "trip", and not let slip his stupid adult mouth as a "date". Jihad hated that word. It implied the ulterior motive for sex.

They had ice-cream. Though Jihad secretly liked Cookies and Cream, Vanilla, Chocolate, and Strawberry, she didn't like being cute. She figured that Cappuccino flavor was a flavor that implied strong.

She found out it actually implied complete and utter shit.

Jose, being the sweet bastard he was, purposely ordered those jumbo-sized ice creams with all her favorite flavors. So when Jihad finally made that face for the umpteenth time while trying to lick that diarrhea colored sweet, he did that "Do you want mine? I don't really mind, it's not my favorite flavor" act.

Bastard.

After a while, Jihad spoke.

"Jose?"

"Yes?"

"Your purposely let me go berserk. He was a pedophile as well as a mobster, wasn't he? You knew I was going to make his death messy."

"Yes…"

"So you used my past against me." She frowned. She was tempted to call him a Fucker.

"It wasn't just that."

"Oh really."

"Yes. You know I was there when you were first in the hospital. I was told first thing about your past history. I know how much you hate those sorts of people. When I first heard of this job, I knew you were the only one who should have been allowed to handle his death. Your way of finally striking back at those sorts of people who tormented you before. Revenge."

Jihad gaped for a while. Then tried to shrug. "Well… whatever."

She walked off first, letting Jose follow after her.

Jose was such a bastard. Sweet bastard. Jihad loved him.

-

-

-

**Jihad is Struggle. Jihad is Holy War. Jihad is Divine Revenge.**

**Playing God: End**

**-**

**-**

**-**

A/N: I've finally gone off the deep end this time. Now I'm dabbling in possibly offensive material. Great. It's really creepy the stuff I make up when I want to write something dark. And this is only the second dark thing I've written, and the first was the other Gunslinger Girl fiction. I'm crazy.

If I get heavily flamed or something, I probably deserve it. What sort of fucking retard decides "Jihad" is a usable name?

Trivial Trivia:

- Ever since Social Welfare Agency's pioneering of mechanical bodies, most of the richer nations of the world have picked up enhancement variants, or parallel organizations. The US's response to Childville and SWA is their own mechanical body unit, codenamed "The Handsome Men" after an underground comic. In the comics, there are 9 Handsome Men, thus ultimately; there will be 9 Mechanical Units. They plan to have each Handsome Man specialize in certain fields:

Handsome Red: Long Range Sniper Unit.

Handsome White Pearl: Deep Penetration Unit.

Handsome Purple: Heavy Ordinance Unit.

Handsome Dead and Handsome Pink: Covert Operations Unit.

Handsome Gold, Handsome Blue, and Handsome Light Brown: Main Attack Unit.

Handsome Black: Mechanical Advancement Unit.


End file.
